A life Revealedshort
by Grey Fool
Summary: A one-way conversation between Lee and Amanda with Lee trying to convince Amanda to help him with a case, but she ends up doing that for him by doing all the talking to Lee and her own family. Mid to late second season. Reviews welcome!


_Disclaimer: __All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. _

_Summary: This piece is a short story that I wrote for my fiction writing class I took in Fall 2009. We had to write a story in which just one person talked. No other action was allowed. So here was what I came up with. There is no plot or any action taking place in this story. This piece just has Amanda talking constantly to Lee trying to explain to him why she can't take on another assignment at that moment. If there is anybody out there who would like me to expand this story to a much larger one let me know. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. Takes place during Mid to late second season_

**A Life Revealed**

LEE!!! You scared me. What are you doing in my bushes at eleven o'clock at night? Oh don't tell me you need my help on a case. Lee, I can't help you on a case. I'm too busy with Jamie and Phillip this weekend. And Mother can't watch them this weekend because she went out to California for a vacation. Plus Phillip has a basketball game along with his history project on the United States Government; Which by the way is very complicated, I never realized how much it took to put a bill into law. In fact did you know that it takes The Rules Committee can either place the bill on the second reading of the calendar for debate before the entire body, or take no action? It is so fascinating how our government can be so complicated. Really how any government can be so complicated because not only does Phillip have to study our government but he has to compare it to three other governments in the world?

Lee, really don't even try to convince me to work on this case for you. I love the work I do with you it's so full of adventure, excitement, intrigue. But Phillip…Phillip is only part of the reason.

I mean Jamie not only has his science project, which it will be great once I help him get started. You know… he has this great idea about how to try and display how electricity works. You know for as young as he is, Jamie has the great mind. He might be even become a scientist some day.

Anyway, Jamie not only has this science project he has to do, but he has this English assignment in that he and a group of kids has to get together and put on a Shakespeare play…you know I have to wonder about our schools today, they seem so demanding on our kids.

But it is not just what I have to help with Jamie and Phillip on their projects, but there is all their normal homework they have to do.

Oh and then there is also all the normal chores plus this is the week that I have spring cleaning to do. And with my mother gone off to California for her vacation, I have to do all the work alone…

…Wait…Lee, _get down!!!_ Oh quit your mumbling. Do you want my sons to catch you here? Yes Phillip? Don't you have your homework to do? Okay as long as you actually do your homework and not just goof off. Oh and don't forget that you are going to a friend's house this week and coming back here on Monday to get your projects done. AND DON'T SLAM THE…door

…sigh...Lee, you can come out now. What? Oh don't give me that look; you are the one that keeps harping on me that my family can never find out that I'm a spy. It was better off that my family never find out so that the enemies could have a less of chance of gaining information from my family about IFF…Gee Lee, even back then you were thinking of my family. Oh Lee, yes I know it is due to national security. Don't get all your feathers ruffled.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, we were discussing about the case. Lee I'm not sure if I'm the right girl for this case. Yes I know this case is supposed to be easy, but you always say that. Then something happens and we always get into trouble. Yes, I know I won't have to worry about making excuses for my mother this time, but she can still call. Lee, you don't know my mother. _Lee_ she can always get curious about how the work is going. I told her I could handle it by myself and she thinks I will not be able to do it. Course my mom is so concerned about my well being, she really still is pushing me to meet someone and get married.

Ever since that mess with Dean's mother, she has been trying to get me to meet someone and anyone. Lee, she just wants me to settle down again before she leaves that's all. I did meet John. Lee, John is a dad to one of Jamie's friends in his class. Speaking of Jamie, where could he be? He should have been back by now especially since he still has to do some more research for the science project. I know he is a big boy, but I'm his mother. I've gained that right to worry about what is going on with both of my sons. I am his mother after all. And all mothers worry about their children. It does come with the territory. I know Phillip said he was going over to a friend's house after school to work on the Shakespeare project, but he didn't say when he would be back. Hopefully he will be home soon.

But Lee, really, I would have to go on this operation with you, but I just don't think…wait what was that? I thought I heard a strange metallic clicking noise…

OH MY GOSH!!!! Lee I will be right back. The dishwasher has decided it is going to start going on the fritz again. Lee jus stay there…your suit is going to get ruined if you don't!!! Lee, it's a simple fix, all I have to do is jiggle the blue wire and it is done. Maybe I should get something to hold it together, like tape or a piece of wire. After all the might just fixed the problem, maybe not a complete fix, but it would sure be a great temporary. Now let us see just where it is. Ah ha, here it is. I found a piece of wire that should hold it until I can afford how to pay for it.

Anyway, back to the case, Lee I just…Oh Hello Jamie, where have you been? Wait don't tell me, you went over to a friend's house to work on one of your projects? Good well, at least you did get some homework done. What Jamie, you were invited to spend a couple of nights over at thee friend's house to get your project together. Well as long as you take your other project with you, then it should be okay. Good night Jamie and I will see you on Monday.

Well, Lee I guess I am free for this mission after all…What do you mean the entire operation depends on me? Why didn't you tell me you were that desperate for my help? You, Lee Stetson, can be so stubborn at times. Arg!!!

But anyway, with the kids both off to spend the week somewhere else and Mother is on vacation…which I can't believe I forgot all about the fact that Phillip was spending the week somewhere. It must have slipped my mind when you scared ten years out of me.

So what is the mission? Wait…you want me to do _WHAT_!!!! Lee Stetson that is the most ridiculous thing I think I have done yet for the agency. Fine, I will go and be a mud wrestler in a bar. But you are going to owe me one Buster.


End file.
